Trupikopter
thumb|224px|Trupikoptery atakujące Astra MilitarumTrupikoptery (ang. Deffkoptas) - lekkie i szybkie pojazdy Orków, przeznaczone do walki na krótki dystans. Maszyny te najczęściej Mekaniacy konstruują podobnie jak Motóry, wykorzystuje się bowiem ten sam schemat działania i szkielet konstrukcji. Zazwyczaj są to wyjątkowo zwrotne pojazdy latające bez kokpitu, stworzone podobnie do śmigłowców z ziemskiego 3-ego tysiąclecia Epoki Terry, wyposażone w boltery, często wersję szturmową. Bardzo chętnie używają tych maszyn Wredne Słońca, klan znany z tego, że to on zapoczątkował ich istnienie. Historia Wynalazek Koga Lotmeka Uważa się że pionierem rozwoju Trupikopterów był Kog Lotmek (ang. Kog da Flymek), który szukał odpowiedzi na pytanie "Dzo jest szypsze niż Bojowóz, bardziej zabójdże niż Motór i lata przez pofietrze jak ptak?" Przez wiele dekad szukał odpowiedzi na to. Choć już wtedy istniały Myślifce to jednak nie były jego zdaniem tak zabójcze jak Motóry, tylko szybsze od Bojowozów. Ostatecznie udało się Kogowi skonstruować w końcu pierwszego Trupikoptera. Wiele z klanów użyło ich na początku nie do walki, lecz by przeprowadzić samobójcze ataki na pozycje Imperium, Eldarów, Dominium Tau czy innych frakcji. Niektórzy z zielonoskórych, głównie Szturmiarze, wyskakiwali przedtem, żeby nie zginąć i dotrzeć jeszcze na bitkę, lecz rzadko który uchodził z tego z życiem. Współcześnie wielu Meków próbuje powtórzyć genialny wynalazek Koga Lotmeka, ale niestety wszystko idzie na próżno. Wprawdzie udaje się stworzyć takie maszyny, ale nigdy żadna nie była lepsza od poprzedniej. Najczęściej wykorzystuje się pojedyncze Trupikoptery do zwiadu, jednak grupy takich maszyn wspomagały Szaberfury czy Mordodredy. Jednak gdy wleciały na teren pełen baterii przeciwlotniczych niezbyt dobrzy piloci Orków ginęli zaledwie od jednego trafienia w nich samych lub przez uszkodzenie silników tej prymitywnej maszyny. Budowa Trupikoptery różnią się budową oraz uzbrojeniem. Wiele z nich posiada śmigła ułożone w tak zwanym układzie klasycznym, dzięki czemu uzyskują większą szybkość i zwrotność. Adeptus Mechanicus twierdzą że widzieli też takie, które posiadały "podwójne śmigła i nie posiadające tylnego". Prawdopodobnie chodzi o zastosowany przez jeden z terrańskich narodów pod koniec drugiego tysiąclecia tak zwany układ współosiowy. Inne zamiast śmigieł miały silniki antygrawitacyjne, przez co były jeszcze szybsze, lecz jak się okazało wkrótce jeszcze bardziej nieprzewidywalne z powodu awarii lub mniejszej stabilności. Takie pojazdy budowano ze zdobytych na Imperium i Eldarów silników antygrawitacyjnych. Trupikoptery wyposażano też w inne technologie, jak między innymi rozmaite egzemplarze broni. Jedne sztuki wyposażano w boltery, nierzadko te szturmowe, ale też i wyrzutnie rakiet czy czasami w broń Melta. Nierzadko pojawiały się też Trupikoptery, którym zamontowano broń łańcuchową czy inny oręż do walki wręcz, jak na przykład pazury energetyczne (ang. Power Klaw). Istnieją też przesłanki, jakoby wielu z Hersztów późniejszego Łaaa! miało kiedyś Trupikoptery wyposażone w Szokowy Snotomiot. Ponadto Trupikoptery nie latają same - często w grupie co najmniej 3-4 maszyn takiego typu. Często towarzyszą większej maszynie latającej tego samego typu, ale inaczej skonstruowanej, znanej jako Bojowokopter (rodzaj jednostki typu śmigłowiec z dwuwirnikowym podłużnym układem śmigłowym, przeznaczonej często do transportu oraz ciężkiego wsparcia) Pełni u Orków rolę pojazdu Imperium znanego jako Thunderhawk. Wiele razy piloci Trupikopterów udzielali swoim pobratymcom wsparcia powietrznego. Typy Trupikopterów *Bojowokopter - te Trupikoptery służą do przewozu piechoty i trochę rzadziej orkowych pojazdów. Bojowokopter posiada wirniki w układzie tandem oraz potężne boltery szturmowe na przodzie i parę giwer z tyłu pod pokładem. Jest to pojazd nazywany przez Orków innuwacyjom, ze względu na zastosowanie możliwości przewozu armii w dowolne miejsce. Przedział transportowy znajduje się w połowie odległości wirników, na poziomie pilota. *Grawikopter - są to te z maszyn, które wyposażono w silniki antygrawitacyjne, zdobyte na Imperium i Eldarach. Grawikoptery są w większości przypadków wyposażone jedynie w broń boltową, a piloci sterują jedną ręką, trzymając w drugiej Rembaki. Maszyny te są przeznaczone do ataków samobójczych, do pilotażu ich wybiera się najszybszych i najbardziej szalonych zielonoskórych. Latają nimi również najbardziej odważni i najszybsi Herszci. Grawikoptery są najchętniej używane przez Czerwone Słońca. Źródło *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'' *''Kodeks: Orks (4-ta Edycja)'' *''Waaagh: Orks, pg. 90'' *''Orks Collectors' Guide'' *''Apocalypse Reload'' *''Waaagh: Orks (1-sza edycja)'' *''Codex: Orks (4-ta edycja)'' Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Jednostki Orków Kategoria:Pojazdy Orków